Stuck in the wrong timeline
by Butterflywing
Summary: Do you know what it's like to be completley on your own, in a place where nobody knows you? Well neither did Danny Fenton, but after an unexpected accident he's forced to learn the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting another Fan fiction! I've already got four I'm working on, but oh well! I've had this idea in my head since the beginning of September. Masters of all time is one of my favorite episodes ever (Except for what you want), and I've always wondered what would happen if Maddie DID give up ghost hunting when she married Vlad. Well, lots of not so great things, as you'll find out here. So, anyway, read and review!**

He had no hope, now. If his dad didn't have a ghost portal, and his mom didn't either, then he had no where left to turn. He sat on a bench in one of the many road-side stops where cross-county travelers could stop to use the bathroom, buy snacks, and try to figure out where the were on the large map inside the door.

He had no way of getting back to the ghost zone and asking Clockwork for his help, so he was basically stuck in this alternate timeline, where nobody knew him, and he was a nobody.

He didn't know what he could do- he couldn't go back to Wisconsin- he didn't want to be reminded of his mom being with that fruit loop any more than was absolutely necessary.

He couldn't go back to Amity, not with it being the home of Jack Plasmius and all.

Or could he?

As far as he could tell, his dad (was he still his dad, if he didn't technically exist?) lived an almost hermit like existence. There was no guarantee that they would ever lay eyes on each other if they both lived there for the next fifty years. Besides, his ghost fighting had given him a wider knowledge of Amity that most people had. He could blend in, no problem. Maybe he could even enroll in Casper High and see what had happened to Sam and Tucker without him.

No sooner had Danny come to this decision, then the world around him suddenly froze. Looking down, he saw a familiar CW medallion around his neck. When he looked back up and saw Clockwork, he was sure that he had never before felt such relief in his life. Clockwork would make everything right- he could go back to the time where he actually existed, and-

His hopes were shattered as soon as Clockwork spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Wh-what?" asked Danny, "Why are you sorry?"

Clockwork gazed at him sadly. "Unfortunately, I cannot return you to your timeline."

He held up a hand, halting Danny's protests. "I would if I could. But the observants have been watching me more carefully than usual lately, and I don't dare do anything that they might not approve of- they have more power than they choose to show most of the time."

"So you mean I'm stuck here?" Danny asked. It was a terrible thing. Less then a minute ago, he had been sure that Clockwork would make everything all right again, and he could go back to his timeline as if nothing had happened. He should have known better- things are _never _that easy.

"Yes, for now, but hopefully not forever," Clockwork responded. "I will talk to the observants- hopefully I will be able to wear them down enough to return you to your proper timeline. Or, if you find a way into the ghost zone, and to my lair, I should be able to help you before they find out."

"But why can't you help me _here!_" But it was too late. Clockwork was gone, and Danny was left looking incredibly foolish as he yelled into the empty air.

* * *

So Danny headed back to Amity. When he had last been there, the only difference he had seen was Fenton Works… or what should have been Fenton Works. During the long flight back, he couldn't help but wonder what else had changed.

He was relieved to find that the answer was 'not much.'

The city lay virtually unchanged below him. Now that he was actually here, though, he was uncertain. Where was he supposed to go now? For the first time it really hit him that he was on his own, and had to choke back a sob.

He flew down to the park, and transformed behind a tree. He decided that the first thing he had to do was find somewhere to stay that night. He set off to the entrance to the park, but before he was halfway there, he twisted his ankle in a hole, tripped, hit his head, and fell unconscious.

**Well, that's the very short chapter one. It's mostly just set up. The real stuff starts in chapter two… probably. He meets Sam, and probably Tucker. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, um… I just finished the last chapter about half an hour ago, so I really don't have anything new to add, except I HEART FRIDAYS! Oh, and just a note, there's a paragraph in her that's a little darker, it's not that bad, but it mentions depression and suicide, so I just thought I'd warn any younger people in my reading audience.**

She was walking through the park when she saw him- she walked this path often, whenever she wanted to get away from her parents mainly. She had come to enjoy the quiet, and the sensation of just being alone. She especially enjoyed this kind of weather. It was early fall, and the cold wind nipped at her face.

Today's fight had been especially bad.

Her mother was pregnant.

Sam wasn't angry about that- she liked babies as much as the next person. In her mind only an incredibly mean-spirited person could detest an unborn child. The argument had come from a remark her father had made near the end of the conversation.

-Flashback-

"_Sammy-kins come here!" Sam stomped down the stairs, angrily muttering something involving her mother's pet name for her, sledgehammers, and a river of melted ice cream. Her mother wisely ignored her._

"_Guess what, honey! I'm having a baby, your going to be a big sister!" her father shouted._

"_Oh, joy," said Sam, turning around to head back up the stairs. _

"_Well, hopefully, it won't be as much of a disappointment as you were."_

-End Flashback-

The end of that conversation had been very… painful for Sam, not to mention her eardrums. What she really needed was a friend she could talk to about anything. Tucker was a great friend and all that, and it was always fun to tease him about his skills (Or lack of) while playing Doomed, but he wouldn't understand what she was going through now.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she almost tripped over something sprawled over the path- looking down in annoyance, she gasped as she saw they belonged to a boy who looked no older than she was- he wore a dirty white shirt with a red oval on the front, and blue jeans.

He had messy black hair, and she had to admit he looked kind of cute, or at least he would once he had a shower. He looked like he hadn't washed in a few days. But the most startling thing she noticed was that he wasn't moving, in fact he looked dead. She glanced around. The chilly wind had intensified and the temperature had dropped several degrees. Pretty much every one else had gone home to heating systems and warm meals.

She was completely alone, and this boy needed help, now. She wasn't out of shape, but she wasn't very strong, either. There was no way she could get this boy, whoever he was, out of this park and to someone who could help.

So she did the only thing she could think of.

She opened her mouth and screamed, as long and loud as she could.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

When Danny opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was two amethyst eyes staring back at him. He blinked a couple of times, and a familiar face swam into view.

"Sam?" he croaked. His mouth was dry, and his voice was feeble, but she had heard him. She answered.

"How do you know me?" she asked.

'_Oh, right, alternate time-line.' _Danny remembered. "Never mind," he said.

Sam looked confused, but nodded. He tried to sat up, and noticed that he was in a room that he guessed must have been somewhere in the Manson household- exactly where, he didn't know. Even in his time-line, he'd never seen every room. At least Sam hadn't seemed to have changed that much, to his relief.

"So…" Sam said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that stretched between them. "What's your name?"

"Danny Fenton," he said, and instantly knew by the look on her face that he had said the wrong thing.

"Fenton?" she said, and he nodded, uncomfortable, at the look on her face.

"Wow," she said, "I didn't think there were any left."

"Any…?" Danny asked, sinking deeper into confusion with every passing moment.

"Any Fentons," she said. Seeing his bewildered expression, she explained,

"About 30 years ago, a family moved here from some other state- I think it was North Dakota, I don't remember exactly where. I know they lived in a log cabin, though, and weren't all that well off. Anyway, the father had just left them, I don't know where he ended up, and the mother took her two sons and daughter here, because her sister had just died, and they moved into her house. Anyway, the next ten years were hard on the family. The youngest son was diagnosed with some liver disease, I can't remember exactly what, but it was bad, and he died within a few years of them moving. Then about a year later, the daughter, who was about eighteen at the time, started taking drugs, and about six months later she killed herself. So then it was just the mom and the middle kid, a boy named Jack. The mom was still in mourning for her other two children, but she still wanted to give her one remaining child the best she could, so she saved up her money and sent him to a college in Wisconsin. Things were fine for about a year or two, but then he vanished. About a month later, the mom disappeared. No one knows why, but the guy who came to sell it only managed to stay inside for thirty seconds before running out, screaming that the house was haunted. Some people say that Jack died in college, and the three siblings still haunt that house to that day.

Danny looked at her, his stomach churning uncomfortably. "What does any of that have to do with the Fentons," he asked, fearing that he already knew the answer.

"That family's last name was Fenton."

**Ok, I for one, did not see that one coming. Seriously. Originally this chapter was going to be about Danny and Sam talking, and maybe meeting Tucker, but I like this one much better. Anyway, I really like this story, and I hope you do, too.**

**Um… I also wanted to thank Anonymous Reader 13, my first and only reviewer (so far), and apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I would say that I'll try to make them longer, but I'm not a very long chapter kind of person, and my chapters probably won't be much longer than this. So, for now, good bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Danny lay in bed thinking about what Sam had told him. It was all so confusing. How much of what she had said was real in his time-line, and how much was different? It hurt his head to think about it for to long. He needed to fly, but he didn't dare, as long as there was a chance that his dad might see him.

Danny had told Mr. and Mrs. Manson that his parents had died in a car crash a week ago and he'd been hiding in the park since then, and they decided to let him stay with them for a while, and even signed him up for school.

He had never felt so alone in his entire life. He would give anything to see someone who actually knew him. If Vlad showed up with another insane plot to kill his dad and marry his mom, Danny knew it would be a struggle to keep from hugging him.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Clock Work had watched this scene unfold in front of him, frowning slightly. He knew exactly how Danny was feeling- it didn't take a genius to figure that out. It was true that he couldn't help Danny without him actually being there, but there was one thing he _could _do.

He could send someone else through to that time-line, someone who could at least help Danny from going insane. His sister, Jazz Fenton. He turned around, to see said 16 year old standing a few yards behind him. She looked nervous, but determined never the less.

As the only other person who didn't exist in the time-line her brother was stuck in, she was the only one he could send safely through. "Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

In a broken down house in Amity Park, a certain ghost halfa was in his basement, thinking hard. That kid who'd visited him yesterday- he weighed heavily on his mind. He looked again at the picture in the wallet the child had given him, doctored no doubt, but still capable of stirring feelings he thought he had buried for Madeline Masters.

He hated that ghost child for doing that to him. If he'd never shown up, he never would have had to go through that pain again. It tore through his heart like a poison tipped arrow. He set the picture down next to the ruined proto-portal, beneath the newspaper announcement of the marriage of the love of his life.

He phased through the wall at the far end of the basement, ending up in a silver walled room with no doors. Every surface was covered in green and silver ghost weapons, and every wall held shelves and drawers filled with the same.

All accept the far wall.

This one held a ghost portal.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

It was the next morning, and Danny had managed to get out of bed, dressed (Sam had found some pajamas for him to wear from somewhere in her labyrinth of a house, he had no idea where, and the Manson's maid had washed his t-shirt and jeans while he slept last night), and downstairs. He was exhausted, but managed to hide it pretty well (He had had several months of practice, after all).

When he got downstairs, Sam immediately started yelling at him for getting out of bed so soon after twisting his ankle. Ignoring his protests, she steered him back into bed.

"By the way," she said, "Your sister turned up looking for you last night."

Danny looked blank.

"Mom and Dad are letting her stay too, since she's your sister and all. I'll go wake her up."

Danny had barley had time to wonder what was going on, when Sam was back, with Jazz in tow.

**Ok, that's chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks to my reviewers for chapter two, Yami-Chan and Unrealistic, and mom2dl.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow… apparently lots of people liked chapter three! I wasn't too sure about sending Jazz to help Danny, but apparently you people liked it, so that's ok.**

Sam sat in English class, staring out the window next to her seat, her notebook, open to a page empty except for the heading, forgotten in front of her. Suddenly she felt someone kick her legs, and she looked up to see a folded piece of paper fly from the desk next to her and land on her notebook.

Their regular teacher, Mr. Lancer, was at some workshop for teachers in Northern California, and the substitute (One of those first year subs who bounce around filling in everything from gym class to cafeteria duty), had given them a free writing period then sat down in the teacher's desk.

Sam unfolded the paper. It was from her best friend, Tucker Foley.

Sam-

What's wrong? You haven't been paying attention all day, are you ok?

-Tucker

Sam started to write a response, but hesitated, her pen over the paper. Had anything been happening at home? Well, yea, her mom had announced that she was pregnant, and then she'd found a boy unconscious in the park, who said his last name was Fenton. She wrote,

_Tucker-_

_You wouldn't believe what's been happening lately! I don't have time to write it all down here; can you come to my house after school? There are a couple of people there I want you to meet._

_-Sam_

She refolded the paper and threw it back. She watched Tucker read it out of the corner of her eye. He shot her a confused glance, but before he could do anything the bell rang, and thirty eager students rushed out of the classroom. It was the end of the last period, it was Friday- the hallways were chaos.

Sam managed to fight her way over to her locker, and then reach over and around the boy next to her to reach her lock.

She didn't notice the black haired boy standing behind her for a full two minutes, while she loaded her back pack with the books and other things she's need for the weekend. She turned around, and nearly jumped.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled apologetically and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. I just got sort of bored waiting at your house, so I thought I'd come over here."

She frowned at him. "But shouldn't you be in bed? I mean, you twisted your ankle yesterday, and the doctor said you might have sprained it!"

She noticed that Danny looked uncomfortable. "Yea, well, I've always been a fast healer… and… um, I feel fine now."

She looked at him and was about to say something when Tucker walked up next to her in the now almost empty hallway.

"Hey Sam," he said.

"Oh, hi Tucker," she said. "Um, Tucker, this is Danny Fenton, Danny this is Tucker Foley."

The two boys murmured greetings.

"So Sam, what did you want to tell me?" Tucker asked.

Sam pointed to Danny. "He and his sister are staying with me."

Tucker raised his eyebrows. "Really? Why?"

So Sam told him how she'd found Danny unconscious in the park Wednesday night, and how his sister had shown up the next day.

When she was done talking, Tucker looked at Danny and said, "Hey, I'm really sorry to hear about your family, and it was tough luck conking your head in the park, but you couldn't have picked a better girl to have found you."

"I know," Danny muttered.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Nothing," said Danny.

**Well, he finally meets Tucker! Thanks to KHFREAK14, ghostlover15, Yami-Chan and Unrealistic, and ElvisFan1 for reviewing! Special thanks to KHFREAK14 for giving me author kookies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I'm really looking forward to this chapter! The action finally starts, plus I'm listening to Phantom of the Opera which is surprisingly fun to listen to while writing.**

"MOM! DAD! GRANDMA! IS ANYONE HERE?" Danny and Tucker held their hands over their ears as Sam shouted at the top of her lungs for her parents- the main form of communication between them in their huge house- uncovering them only when they were sure she had quieted.

"That's strange," said Sam. "Someone's usually home when I get home. I don't even think the butler's here."

Tucker looked unconcerned and challenged her to a game of Doomed. Sam shrugged and agreed. "Hey, Danny, do you play Doomed? It's this fun game on the inter"- she stopped talking as she noticed he was gone. "Net?" She and Tucker peered around the spacious room, wondering how Danny had managed to disappear so quickly.

"Where'd he go?" Tucker asked confusion evident in his face.

Sam shrugged, and said, "I don't kn- do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Tucker.

"Come on!" Sam shouted, running for the stairs. Tucker sighed and followed her. He knew from experience that running through Sam's maze of a house was worse than trying to pass the presidential fitness test… which he had only managed to pass with Sam's help in the first place.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Danny had been fighting ghosts for a while, and if there was one thing that it had taught him, it was to trust his instincts. And right now, his instincts were screaming that something was wrong. So as soon as Tucker and Sam were distracted he turned invisible and intangible and flew up through the ceiling.

Luckily the rooms he and Jazz were staying in were right above the front door, so it only took him a few seconds to get to her door. He pushed it open slowly, changing into his ghost form just in case.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but it was not to be sucked into the Fenton Thermos. "Hey!" he screamed.

A moment later, whoever had captured him had pressed the release button, and he saw it was Jazz.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sam reached the second floor just in time to hear a loud "Hey!" come from Jazz's room. The door was partially open, so she peeked in. What she saw next shocked her.

She saw Jazz holding a strange sliver cylinder with the word 'Fenton' on it in obnoxious green lettering.

"Sorry!" Jazz said, apparently to the thermos. "I didn't know it was you."

"That's great," said a muffled voice that seemed to come from no where, "And believe me, I'm as happy as anyone that you're aim is improving, but can you please get me out of here!"

"Yea, sorry," said Jazz. She felt around on the cylinder until she found a square red button, which she pressed. The cap of the thermos shot out, and a black blur shot out, along with a green one.

The black blur solidified itself into the form of a teenage boy with glowing green eyes and white hair, wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, and collar, while the green form solidified itself into a vulture looking thing.

Sam had never seen one, but she guessed that both of these things must be ghosts. The boy shook his head, as though trying to clear it, but Jazz shouted, "Danny! Catch that bird!"

"Right," said the boy- Danny… wait, Danny? Where was Danny?

The vulture bird shot for the open window, but before he could get there, he was caught by two white gloved hands.

"What happened?" he asked Jazz.

Jazz shook her head. "I don't really know. I was up here reading," she gestured to a fat book which lay open on the bed. "And then I looked up and saw that thing," she now pointed to the struggling vulture, "and I had the Fenton thermos, so I captured it. I heard a scream and I was kind of freaked so I just stayed here, and then you came up and"-

"Yea, yea, I know that part," he said, "Where'd you get a Fenton thermos, anyway? I thought they were all… you know."

Jazz shook her head, and I wondered where the 'Fenton thermoses' were supposed to be. "No. I had this one on me when Clockwork sent me here."

They were both silent for a minute, then Jazz said, "Hey, I just thought- do you think he knows what's going on?" she gestured to the struggling vulture-bird in her companion's fist. His face brightened.

"Only one way to find out!"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Danny slammed the bird against the wall, causing it to squawk in pain. "Ok, birdbrain, talk. What's going on here?"

The ghost didn't say anything. Danny shook it. Hard. "What's going on here?"

"Ok, ok!" said the bird. "I'll tell you, just stop shaking me around!"

The bird shook its head and said, "We were ordered to come here and kidnap everyone in the house"-

"We?" asked Danny?

"Who ordered you?" asked Jazz.

"Me and some… friends. We were ordered by Jack Plasmius."

Jazz looked blank for a moment. "Jack Plasmius? Who's…? Danny! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you later," said Danny. "Keep talking," he added to the ghost, who was attempting to squirm free of his hand.

"So they got everyone else, but she got me inside that thermos thing, and then she got you, and then…"

"yea, yea, we know this part," Jazz and Danny said in unison.

"One more question," Danny added, "And then you can go. Why did Plasmius want you to kidnap these people?"

"I don't know!" said the vulture. Danny let him go, and he vanished.

Jazz looked at Danny. "What do we do now?"

A voice spoke from the doorway. "You can start by explaining what's going on," said Sam.

**Thanks to Yami-Chan and Unrealistic reveiwing! I personally don't think this chapter turned out as well as I would have liked it to, but I re-wrote it twice and I didn't really like it no matter how I wrote it, so I just decided to use this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm reposting this chapter because I forgot to add some crucial information. Third paragraph from the bottom now says why Sam's family was kidnapped.**

**Just as a side note, I finally got Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle for Nintendo DS! It's really fun. Also, I can't decide weather Sam and Tucker are going to find out about Danny's secret or not, so in your reviews please tell me if they should **

**A-See Danny transform**

**B- Figure it out themselves**

**C- See Danny transform in order to save their lives**

**D- Not find out at all.**

**It's all up to you, so remember to review! The ending of chapter… the one after this (I think it's seven) depends on what you guys pick, so please review quickly!**

The two of them stood petrified, unable to say a word. A moment or so later, Tucker ran up behind me, panting as though he'd just ran all the way across town. "What," _Pant, _"Did I," _gasp, _"miss?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, "Why don't you ask them?" I gestured towards the open door. Tucker peered inside.

He looked at me, confused. "Ask who?"

I looked inside too. The room was empty.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Danny stood with Jazz on the roof of the Manson's mansion, trying to avoid the way she was glaring at him.

"What?" he asked, finally snapping.

"Noting," said Jazz, it's just, don't you think you should have told her a little of what was going on? Running away isn't going to do anything except make it worse later.

Danny shook his head. "Well, with any luck, we won't even be here long enough for them to get suspicious. I mean, what do you think I should have said, anyway? 'Hi guys! I'm Danny Fenton; you're best friend from an alternate timeline! I went back in time to try and save your lives from my evil arch-enemy but I messed up the past and now I'm stuck here! Oh! Did I mention I'm a half ghost?' Yea, I think that'll go down extremely well…"

A realization suddenly dawned on him. "Hey, Jazz… when Clockwork sent you here, did you come through a portal, or anything?"

Jazz didn't ask how her brother had known that Clockwork had sent her- last night after everyone else was asleep the two of them had had a long conversation. Neither of them really knew why Jazz was supposed to be there, but Danny couldn't deny that he was really glad she was.

But suddenly that was the last thing on his mind, as three missiles, large and not-very-fun looking, hurtled out of what appeared to be thin air, and right towards Danny! He gasped and jumped out of the way, causing the rockets to miss him entirely and hit a billboard that read, AMITY PARK- A GHOST FREE NEIGHBORHOOD!

Danny looked around wildly to see what (Or who), had fired the missiles. It was Skulker. How fun.

The battle-suit clad ghost seemed to be staring at Danny, as an overexcited four-year-old might stare at an ant- i.e, as though he was highly looking forward to feeling Danny's body beneath his foot.

Danny sent a meaningful look at Jazz and flew off at his top speed- away from Skulker. From behind him, he heard a faint voice, "Get back here, whelp!" Danny grinned. In this timeline, Skulker had no idea how powerful Danny was, and would probably underestimate him. He grinned. Oh yes. This was going to be fun.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

And this is where Sam and Tucker come in. They had been arguing by Jazz's room until just a moment ago, when a large crash announced the falling of a large billboard. The two of them ran through the house ("No! Not more running!" Tucker had cried, horrified,) and outside, just in time to see A large metal looking ghost get hit in the butt with a green blast of some kind.

The ghost turned around with a smile, shooting a bright orange net in the direction the blast had come from.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The net covered Danny, who couldn't go intangible to escape, or break free. "Ok, maybe this won't be so much fun after all," he muttered. Skulker floated down to where Danny had crash landed when the net hit, and said,

"I, Skulker, the greatest hunter in all the ghost zone, collector of all things rare and unique, proud server of Jack Plasmius the mighty, have captured the ghost child!"

Danny looked at him, and said, "Dude, you really have to stop hanging out with Technus."

Skulker stopped his rant, and said, "How did you know about Technus?"

Seeing that Skulker was getting suspicious and not wanting to reveal he came from an alternate timeline for many complex reasons, Danny quickly fibbed, "I met him in… South Dakota! Yea, South Dakota…"

Skulker was still watching him suspiciously, when something Skulker had said finally hit home with Danny.

"Wait a second; did you say you work for Jack Plasmius?"

Skulker nodded, "He has hired me to spy on you, which I have been doing since you fought him last week! When I gave him my report two nights ago, he ordered those vultures to kidnap everyone in that house you're staying in."

"Why?"

"He thinks you will risk your life to rescue those who have shown you kindness. I hope you prove him wrong- for then I have permission to hunt you."

Danny groaned, and muttered so that no one heard him, "Great, I'm going to have to rescue my best friend's family in an alternate time-line from my dad." Slightly louder, he added, "Once again, Irony comes back to bite me in the butt."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Tucker, hiding behind a bush next to Sam, watching the battle from far enough away that they were probably safe from being toasted to smithereens, yet close enough that they could hear everything being said, stated, "Irony. A literary device used to illustrate the distance between what is expected to happen and what actually occurs." Sam hit him on the back of his head, and he said, "Man, I've got to stop doing that."

**He hee… Sorry if I got that last line wrong, I just watched fanning the flames this morning, so I'm pretty sure I've got it right. Not sure, though. Thanks to mom2dl, Yami-Chan and Unrealistic, and dizapearingirl for reviewing chapter five.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, to explain something, I think a lot of people were confused as to weather or not Sam and Tucker actually figured out Danny's secret identity. The answer is no. If they do figure it out, it will be in a much more dramatic fashion. They heard everything Skulker and Danny said, but they haven't made the connection… yet. Grins evilly**

Skulker laughed, grabbed the net, and flew off so fast that neither Jazz, standing on one side of the roof, nor Sam and Tucker hidden behind the bush on the other side of the road, saw in which direction she went.

Tucker and Sam emerged from behind the bush. "What now?" Tucker asked, looking at Sam, confused and a little bit worried. He didn't know what was going on, but anything involving ghosts couldn't be good.

Sam barley looked at him. "We rescue my parents. We find out who this 'Jack Plasmius' character is, and we get them back."

Tucker had never been someone who people noticed. He was happy to sit at the nasty burger eating nasty burgers while Sam glared at him for eating innocent animals, or playing Doomed until four or five o clock in the morning.

No, Tucker had never tried to be the hero, and so he did something at that moment that he knew he would regret for the rest of his life.

"No," he said, looking Sam right in the eye.

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"I said no," said Tucker, "I'm going home. I'm not a hero, and I'm not a fighter. I'm less athletic than you, and you're a girl!"

Sam glared at him. "So you're just going to let whoever this guy is hurt them!" she asked, incredulous. Tucker flinched at her outburst.

"Sam, we don't _know _that they're in any danger. They might be perfectly safe."

Sam waved her hands around impatiently. "Tucker! That robot guy was his hireling, incase you hadn't noticed! He had heat seeking missiles! He's going to hurt them."

Tucker shook his head. "I'm sorry Sam. I can't. Go do whatever you have to, but I'm out of here."

Sam watched him as he turned and walked away, a sad, lonely figure disappearing around the corner, hunched over with his hands in his pockets.

A movement caught her hand, and she turned around to see a tall red-headed girl across the street looking right at her.

Jazz.

Sam took off running across the street for her. Robot-dude had said the ghost boy was staying with her family. Sam knew this was ridiculous, she would have noticed, but Jazz _was _staying with her, and she was the logical place to start. Well, her or her brother. Where was Danny, anyway?

Sam charged across the street, looking neither way, only luck and an empty street saving her from a nasty meeting with the front of a car, muttering, "She'd better have some answers, and so help me god, if she doesn't, I'll make her wish she did!"

**Just a filler chapter I wanted to write because I feel like my last couple of chapters haven't really been up to par, and I like this one so I'm putting it in. Short, I know, it wasn't supposed to be long. Also, really sorry for not explaining why the vultures were supposed to kidnap Sam's family in the last chapter, that was seriously the whole reason I wrote that chapter in the first place, but I kind of forgot to put it in… he he. I went back and changed it, so the reason's in there now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eek! Sorry for not posting much this week… I got kind of distracted with stuff… just because I can't think of any of it right now doesn't mean there wasn't any, right? Right.**

**Anyway, thanks to ElvisFan1, Yami-Chan and Unrealistic, dizapearingirl, and DP fan for reviewing.**

**Also, thanks to Unrealistic for the 'fudge ghost.'**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

Danny opened his eyes to see- nothing. The room, wherever he was, was almost completely dark, the only light a faint blue glow from the bars of the cage he was in…

Wait a second, CAGE? Danny scrambled up from where he was lying on the floor, and pressed his hand to the nearest bar, which he quickly learned was ghost proof.

He snatched his hand back, waving it to try and get it to stop stinging.

Just as his vision was starting to adjust to the oppressive darkness all around, several overhead lights snapped on, nearly blinding him.

Danny buried his head in his hands, waiting a minute or so before cautiously raising it again. The light was still bright, but bearable.

He was surprised at what he saw. It was the sort of lab he would expect Vlad to have back in his timeline… but Vlad didn't have a lab here, did he? So who…

Ah. Who else?

A large figure loomed across Danny's field of vision.

Jack Plasmius, A.K.A. The Fudge ghost, A.K.A. His dad.

And more than that, on the other side of the lab, what could only be one thing- a ghost portal.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Jazz, we need to talk." Sam glared at the older girl with a passion that surprised Jazz.

"Um… what about?"

"My parents. They're gone. They might be strange, and preppy, and… strange, but they're still my parents, and I love them more than any other living being on this planet. Except my grandma."

For once, the psychologist-to-be was lost for words.

"Have you ever heard of a ghost called Jack Plasmius?" she asked, once she had regained the use of her mouth.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"You must allow me to transport Daniel back to his proper time-line!" Clockwork protested, arguing with the observants.

Observant one spoke in his usual mono-tone. "If this impending doom is as bad as you say, why did you allow him to change the past in the first place?"

Clockwork sighed, tempted to just ignore the giant eyeball in front of him and do it anyway- but he knew they would give in- after All, he knew everything.

"His older self exists outside of time. I can't see anything that his future holds. I know only that he will be drawn to his past like a magnet, and the only way Daniel can hope to defeat him is with the help of his two best friends."

"So take them there. If they lose, he will not destroy the main time line, and we can move on."

"But they are already there! If there are two of them running around, it could ruin everything!"

Observant number two answered. "You will have to hope it doesn't. Cure their ecto-acne. Then bring them there. We will be watching to see if you do what we say."

And then they were gone.

Clockwork looked through his viewing portal. There was an image of a dying Sam and Tucker on it. He smiled. They didn't know it, but the observants had given him exactly what he wanted.

**Short, I know. Sorry. Clockwork comes back in this chapter! Yay! What was he arguing with the observants about? How much will Jazz tell Sam? What sinister deeds does the Fudge ghost (Thanks Unrealistic!) have planned for Danny?**

**Find out… um… probably Wednesday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, this chapter was really hard to write. We don't see a lot of the observants in TUE, so it's hard to write their personalities. Sorry if you think they're OOC. I tried my best.**

**Ok, with that out of the way, enjoy chapter nine!**

The observants observe. That is their main purpose in life… or afterlife, if you want to get technical about it. When you watch as much as they do, you're sure to pick up on a few things, and the observants were not as objective as everyone seemed to think.

They know a lot more than people give them credit for. They see patterns where others only see unconnected events. They were watching Clockwork since before he was a ghost, and even then knew what he would become. They watched Danny step into an inactive portal in a blank white jumpsuit, and knew then what would happen.

They cannot see the future, as Clockwork can, but they see as fact what others see as wisps of ideas floating on the wind.

And now, they saw what Clockwork thought. They knew what he planned to do.

It was a game of conflicting motives and plots- Jack Plasmius longed for love, and to be accepted. When that was denied him, he took out his rage and pain on other ghosts. And now he was enraged against Danny Phantom, eager to annihilate this latest reminder of the woman he once loved.

The Fenton children wanted to return to where they really belonged. It was ironic that these two, who wanted only to make everything right, were the ones on whom everyone else's plans relied- everyone tried to control their every move, To make them puppets, even if they didn't realize it. They would be put through so much more, before they were home again.

Samantha Manson, who wanted to save her parents, the two adults whom she claimed to despise and reject, who didn't care what she had to do, or who got in her way.

Tucker Foley, who battled his morals, and what his heart said was right, against the logic his head his head presented. Who wanted to help his best friend, but was confused, who simply wanted to understand.

There was Clockwork, of course, who was perhaps the hardest to figure out of them all. He saw into the future, and adjusted the present as he saw fit.

Now there was the other Samantha, and the other Tucker- best friends of Danny Fenton, at the moment their only concern was surviving ecto-acne, but very son, if Clockwork did what they expected him too (Which of course he would), they would have a much bigger problem on their minds.

And then there was the two of them.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Maddie Fenton walked out of the quarantined area in the center of her living room, her shoulders hunched, and bags under her eyes. There was no point to it… They would die, Vlad, Sam, Tucker… she had tried to save them, but it was just like college. Only this time, there was no hospital to save them.

On top of that, Danny had disappeared a few days ago, and Jazz had vanished soon after that. Ghosts, she was sure, even if she couldn't do anything about it now.

Maddie had walked out of the living room and half way up the stairs before she realized something.

It was quiet. Deathly quiet, not just the quiet she'd become used to in the past few days, but truly quiet. Like time had stopped, almost. She looked up, to see a blue ghost with a scar above his eye, holding a… odd looking staff.

Shocked, she asked, "What are you doing here, you odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness?"

The ghost did not make a threatening motion, instead, he said, "I am here to help." He threw an envelope at her feet, and vanished. The world started again.

Bending down suspiciously, she picked up the envelope. Opening it, she saw a piece of paper. Only two words were written on it. Diet Cola.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"And then I will test your DNA to see whose son you really are, and then take that information and…"

It had been three hours since Danny had woken to find himself inside the cage, and he now fervently wished he was asleep again. The cage caused him pain whenever he so much as tried to go ghost, so he was in his human form now, sitting uncomfortably on the hard floor.

To make matters worse, his dad had been _monologueing _the entire time! Three hours of talking about who knew what, and Danny was ready to hit his head against the bars of the cage and try to knock himself out, and he would have too, if they didn't shock him every time he touched them.

The doorbell rang.

"That must be my paper boy!" Jack exclaimed, phasing through the wall. Danny heard him change back to Jack Fenton, and barley had time to wonder why any paper would deliver to a 'haunted' abandoned house, when he heard a loud yell from his dad, "A spy!"

Next he recognized Tucker's voice (Since when does he deliver papers?), yell "What? No!"

Apparently his dad didn't believe him, because three minutes later Tucker was sitting next to Danny.

"He captured you?" asked Tucker.

"Yup." Said Danny.

It was a pretty bad situation all around.

And to make matters worse, he started monolougeing again.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Jazz, are you sure this is the right place?" Sam asked. "I mean, if you've never met this ghost, how do you even know he took my parents here?"

Jazz squirmed uncomfortably. She had told Sam that this was probably where her parents were, but not how she knew or why.

"Um… internet?" she said nervously.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Jack, Jack! I isolated the impurities that are causing the ecto-acne!"

Maddie ran into the quarantined area, looking younger and happier than her husband had seen in a while. "It's Diet Cola! Quick!"

Fifteen minutes later, Vlad, Sam, and Tucker were sitting up in bed, looking a little weak, but fine.

The world stopped again.

Maddie looked around. Both Vlad and Jack were frozen, immobile. Sam and Tucker were moving though.

They were talking, and though Maddie couldn't hear everything they were saying, she caught the words 'Clockwork' and 'Danny'. Then Sam gasped and pointed to the ceiling behind Maddie. The same ghost from before was floating there. Sam and Tucker seemed to know them, because they didn't start screaming and freaking out.

"Clockwork!" Sam shouted.

"I'm glad to see you are fully recovered," the ghost, Clockwork, answered. "But I'm afraid I have to ask you something."

Tucker and Sam nodded. Maddie was confused. When did they get to be on such good terms with a ghost? She decided it was time to intervene.

"What's going on here?"

Sam gasped, "Mrs. Fenton! What are you doing here?"

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "I live here."

Sam and Tucker still looked like a couple of deer caught in headlights, but Clockwork said, "She will be a great assistance in what I need you to do."

"What do you need us to do? And where's Danny?"

"Maybe it would be best if I started from the beginning…" Clockwork explained everything that had happened so far in the other time-line (Conveniently omitting the fact that both Danny and Jack were half ghosts and Maddie was married to Vlad), finishing by saying, "Maddie, you must not worry about your children, they will be fine, as long as these two do what they need to."

"Which would be…?" Tucker asked.

"I need you two to go to that other reality, and help rescue Daniel. He is running out of time…"

Sam and Tucker nodded, and all three were gone, leaving behind a very worried and confused Maddie.

**Well, there you go, chapter nine, right on schedule! Sorry if it seems a little rushed… my science teacher seems determined to smother my class with homework… anyway, hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! And I am DONE with my homework! No procrastinating for me! Well, not too much…**

**Heh heh… anyway, I'm in a great mood because there's a FOUR DAY WEEKEND coming up! Whew! No school Friday, no school Saturday, no school Sunday, and no school Monday! Ok, time for the chapter now.**

**Also, sorry for any confusion about Sam and Tucker… I'm having trouble distinguishing the one's who know Danny from the ones who don't… so sorry if that's unclear.**

What was going on? It was the question that had been plaguing her all night. There were other questions, of course, weaving through the currents of her brain. Where were Danny and Jazz? How did Tucker and Sam know who that Clockwork ghost was? Who _was _Clockwork? What did Clockwork mean when he said Danny was running out of time? The more she thought about all these questions, the more cups of coffee she emptied as she tried to get to the bottom of these mysterious events, she realized that there was only one question she really wanted answered.

How does Clockwork know my son?

The answer to this question, she was sure, would lead to the answering of all the others. And she wanted to know the answers to the questions...

Now where to start looking…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"And then I will take _that _and do extensive testing to _it _to triple check your DNA! And then I will take that, and…"

"How is he _still_ monolougeing!" Tucker asked Danny out of the corner of his mouth. "How long is it possible for one guy to talk for?"

"Well, you know technically he's a ghost," Danny muttered.

Tucker frowned. "Yea, and you know, that's what's weird. I mean, I deliver papers here once a week, and that Jack Fenton guy always takes it, pays me, and shuts the door… once or twice right on my foot… and I come back the week after that. Then this week, I have to ring the bell two or three times before he answers, and when he does he immediately decides I'm a spy, and throws me in a cage!"

Danny nodded, but Tucker wasn't done. "And then, somewhere between the front door and the cage, he went from Jack Fenton to that freaky fudge ghost over there!" (A/N: he hee, I love that!)

Danny shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you know, there could be dozens of explanations…"

Tucker still frowned. "And you know what else? There are no doors or windows in here either."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"So, what do we do now, just stand out here waiting?" Sam made as if to stand up and head towards the front door, but Jazz pulled her back down.

"No! We can't just go charging in!"

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Sam was getting mad. Did Jazz care about her family at all?

"Well, I'm more a behind the scenes member… Usually I just wait for something to happen."

"Like what?" asked Sam, getting more and more impatient as the conversation progressed.

There was a loud thump, and then another, and a muffled "Ouch!"

Jazz grinned nervously. "Um… like that?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Events were progressing at a break neck speed. Everything was starting to draw together, like a noose tightening. The climax was drawing nearer… danger was nigh.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

If anyone had been watching, they would have said it was decidedly strange. But no one was watching- no one dared. The old Fenton house was haunted. Everyone knew that.

But if anyone was watching, and they had thought strange things were happening, they would have been 100 correct. Things were strange. Of course, things always were when timelines crossed. Sam and Tucker had been dealing with ghosts on a daily basis for several months now, and Jazz for a few months less than that. But the _other _Sam was _very _freaked to see herself and Tucker lying on the ground, and it took a good five minutes of Jazz using psychology to calm her down.

Of course, as soon as Sam got to her feet, the other Sam lost her head completely again, and it took another five minutes before she was ready to listen to what any of them had to say.

And once she was calmed down again, she decided that she wasn't moving until she knew what was going on. Everything.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"So, when you crack the safe at Mega Mart, you actually get an extra life? I so could have used that last Tuesday!"

After another half an hour of listening to Plasmius blather on about his plans, Danny and Tucker had started talking about Doomed, basically for an overall lack of anything else to do.

Plasmius was completley ignoring them, being much too absorbed in his own voice to care about what his two little prisoners were saying.

"Do you know that super cheat in level 13? Sam told me about it last month, but she won't tell me what it was! You wouldn't happen to know, would you?"

"Actually, I would…"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Ok Sam, this might sound a little crazy…"

Sam snorted, never taking her eyes off the doppelganger sitting across from her. "There's no way anything could get crazier than this."

"You'd be surprised," Tucker muttered.

Jazz ignored them both. "Like I said, this might sound a little crazy, but I swear that every word is true…"

**Ok, there we go! Two chapters in one day, I am very happy!**

**Thanks to Yami-Chan and Unrealistic and Sasia93 for reviewing chapter nine! Unfortunately, we're nearing the end, but you reviewers (and readers) have been the 'light at the end of the tunnel' for me while writing. Without you I would have stopped writing long ago.**

**Oh, also, happy birthday Vicki! I don't think you even read anything on this website, but in case you do, happy birthday! And I don't care if you're going through a mid-life crisis (At 13…) I can still wish you a happy birthday!**

**Hmm… Did anyone like the parts where Danny and Tucker are talking in the cage? I personally like it; it's just kind of random… I promise Plasmius stops talking in the next chapter, though!**

**Well, I've got to go! It's getting late, and I should be in bed. I hope you enjoyed this update, though!**

**Next update- Friday, most probably.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I have a very important announcement to make…**

**I have no idea where this is going.**

**It's definitely near the end, but I really don't know what's going to happen. I apologize for any choppiness in the last few chapters; I'm trying to sort out the ending. I'm not going to stop writing, it's just that up until now I've known exactly what was going to happen, and now I don't.**

**So… Hope you like the chapter!**

"So, what you're saying is that you and Danny come from an alternate time-line where Tucker and I are best friends with him. You've got to admit that sounds a little ridiculous. Oh, and let's not forget that you claim your brother's 'half ghost', whatever _that _means. What do you take me for, stupid?"

Sam may have sounded like she had gotten over the fact that she was currently standing about five feet away from herself, but she definitely hadn't. If anything, she was getting more and more freaked out.

Jazz sighed. This was it, what she'd waited for since the age of seven and a half- time for all those years of reading long psychology tomes to finally really pay off.

"Sam," she said patiently, "Do you want to see your parents again?"

Sam nodded, and Jazz continued, ignoring the muffled exclamation of the other Sam behind her. Jazz had _conveniently _forgotten to mention that little tidbit to her…

"Will you do everything you possibly can to get them back?"

"Yes."

"No… Ouch! Tucker, when did you get so violent!"

"Well then, let's go."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"And now… we begin!" Plasmius laughed maniacally.

"Yea, I hate studying health too…" **(A/N: I couldn't help it, we just started studying health at school, and it is SO BORING!)**

"Wait, _what _did he say?" Danny interrupted. "You're finally going to start doing countless painful experiments on us? Halleluiah!"

Plasmius stopped laughing- frozen in a semi-comical position. "Wh-what?" He had never held anyone captive before, but he didn't think they were supposed to respond like that.

"No more monologueing!" Tucker cried cheerfully, almost crying in relief.

Plasmius growled, "ENOUGH!" he unlocked and opened a door in the cage the two boys were held captive in. "I think it's time to teach you a lesson in obeying your elders…"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Maddie paced the floor around the kitchen table. The house was quiet and dark, Jack asleep upstairs, and Vlad on the living room couch (he was staying with them until he could get his strength back), but that was more than could be said for Maddie's thoughts, which buzzed around in conflicting directions inside her head.

She had stayed in the lab all day, hoping to find some clue to the mysterious events unfolding around her. There were deep bags under her eyes, and her hair was frazzled and uncombed. Where else could she look? There was no one else in the world who knew as much about ghosts as she and Jack did, unless you counted the ghosts themselves.

Or was there?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Ok, so everyone's clear on the plan?"

Sam (The one from the original time-line) rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, we're all clear on 'the plan', in fact, we're _exactly _as clear on 'the plan' as we were the last time you asked!"

Jazz didn't seem to notice the annoyed tone in Sam's voice. "Well, say it again anyway. We can't afford to make mistakes halfway through."

Sam rolled her eyes and did.

"We," she pointed to herself and… herself, "Go in through the front door, which I _should _be able to pick, as long as it's the same here as it is at home, then try and distract Plasmius. Or Jack Fenton."

"I still don't know how you know how to pick the Fenton's lock," Tucker muttered. Jazz turned on him.

"And what will _you_ be doing?"

Tucker gulped. Jazz could be very intimidating when she chose to be. "I'm going to go spy through the basement window and then find where he's keeping Sam's parents. Then I'll get them out, using my PDA to hack into any computers he might have."

"Ok then, let's go," Said Jazz. Tucker ran to the basement window, Sam and Sam went to the front door, and Jazz went in the back door. While the other three were working on saving Sam's parents, she would try and save Danny.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

With a metallic _hiss_, the doors slid open. Plasmius threw Danny into one of the containment pods, and Tucker into the other one. The doors slid shut again.

"Now, he murmured, time for those tests…"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Vlad, irritable at being woken up at 3:00 in the morning (Even if it was the love of his life who had done the waking), listened to Maddie's story, then said, "So you're wondering if I happen to know of a time-controlling ghost with blue skin who might have for some reason kidnapped your children."

Maddie nodded. "Um… you wouldn't, would you?"

Vlad was about to deny knowing about Clockwork (What ghost, or half ghost, didn't, after all?), and go back to sleep for a few more hours, when a thought hit him.

If Danny really was doing something for Clockwork, he was most probably either somewhere in the past or the future (Or some alternate time-line, but what were the chances of _that _after all?). If he told Maddie what he knew about Clockwork, she would do anything in her power to rescue her son and daughter from him.

In the confusion, Vlad would be able to black-mail/force Clockwork to tell him where Danny was, and send him there too, where no doubt it would be much easier to kill him. Then he could return, kill Jack without Danny getting in the way, and marry Maddie. It was perfect.

"Yes, actually, I _have _heard of him…"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Gasp! what's going to happen to Danny? Will Vlad really manage to kill him in the alternate time-line? Or will Jack Plasmius do his job for him? And will Jazz's rescue plan work? Where _is _Plasmius keeping Sam's parents? What is the point of all these questions? I have no idea!**

**Also, I would like to thank all of my readers again- this story currently has more hits and more alerts than any other story I have ever written. Thank you guys so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok… Um, I don't really have anything to say… I pretty much know what's going to happen now… except for maybe the observants… I still don't know what they want… Ah well, maybe they'll tell me later.**

**Anyway… There's only one chapter left after this! Cries Sad, I know. I don't know what I'm going to write next… This is definitely one of the most fun stories I have ever written. Anyway, here goes the chapter!**

**Um… Also a little VxM in this chapter.**

"Are you _sure _this is the right way?" Maddie asked Vlad, for what mush have been the twelfth time in an hour. She'd never been in the ghost zone before, and the experience scared her more than she was willing to admit. The specter speeder had been driving through the ghost zone for almost three hours and so far they had not come across a single ghost.

Vlad sighed. "For the twelfth time, yes, we are going the right way! I've been here before, and I know the way." There was another five minutes of silence before something dawned on Maddie

"When have you been here befo"-

"Oh look, here we are, see?" Vlad pointed to the clock tower floating in the middle of the ghost zone. He didn't feel like telling Maddie that he'd first met Clockwork when hunting down an ex-minion who had failed him in order to carry out his own ghostly brand of punishment. That might have been a _little _awkward.

The specter speeder drew level to the creepy tower, and Vlad opened the door, stepping out. Maddie hesitated. "Are you sure it's safe? It looks a little… unsafe."

Vlad smiled at her and reached out a hand to help her out of the specter speeder. "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you…" He was enjoying this more than he had expected he would.

Maddie smiled at him and took his hand, dropping to the ground as well. They stood there for a moment, Vlad watching Maddie, and Maddie observing the tower above them. Vlad was practically drooling by the time she said "How do we get in?"

Vlad snapped back to his senses and hesitated. He'd never been in the ghost zone as a human before. If this was any other circumstances, he would have started firing ecto-blasts at random into the air until Clockwork came out and them force him to let him in, but that didn't seem exactly appropriate in the current situation.

"Um… I'm not really sure… I don't see any doors or anything…" **(A/N: I can't actually remember what Clockwork's tower looks like, so if he really does have doors, let's just say he did some remodeling.)**

Maddie turned on him. "Let's just get this straight, Vlad Masters, you lead me on a three-hour cross ghost zone trip, flirt with me, and then have the nerve to say you DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET IN!"

The gooey feeling in Vlad's stomach disappeared as suddenly as if someone had pulled a plug. "Well, um, maybe…"

Maddie wasn't finished. "So what exactly do you intend to do no"- She stopped mid-sentence as she noticed that they were inside. "Well that was strange."

Maddie looked at Vlad uncomfortably. As much as she hated the guy for asking her to leave Jack for him, she was glad to have any sort of company right then. At that moment a voice spoke from somewhere behind them.

"It seems you are looking for my assistance…"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Jack Plasmius was about to push the large red button that would surely signal doom for Danny and Tucker, when there was a loud crash from upstairs. Plasmius cursed. "Jasmine must have broken something again! I knew I should have gotten a turtle…"

He phased through the wall, and Danny and Tucker ex-haled in relief, glad for a few more minutes. But Plasmius did not return. "You think he's coming back?" Tucker asked. Danny could hear him faintly through a tube that connected their prisons.

"I don't know, but I doubt we're going to have another chance to escape."

"Well, how are we supposed to escape? I mean, it's not like he's going to put a big red button on the inside of these things that says OPE"- He stopped talking as he caught sight of a large red button next to his right elbow that said OPEN. "Or maybe he would…"

He pressed the open button as Danny pushed the one in his. The doors slid open, and the two stumbled out. "What do we do now?" asked Tucker. They both looked around. Danny was tempted to make a run for the portal and get to Clockwork, but he couldn't leave Jazz there, plus if he did Tucker would be stuck until Plasmius came back down.

There was an aggravated muttering from the other side of the wall opposite the portal.

"I try and help, and what do they say? Go down and wait in the basement! We don't want you to get hurt. I'm responsible! I used to be in charge of the thermos!"

Danny smiled, relieved (If a little confused) to hear and recognize the voice. He ran over and spoke to it, trusting that the person on the other end would be able to hear him. "Yea, until you dropped it!"

"Danny?" The voice was surprised. "Where are you?"

"There's a secret room on the other side of this wall, it's a lab, and it's got a portal and everything. It just doesn't have a door."

"Well, phase through the wall then! Hurry, we don't have a lot of time!"

"Um, I'm not sure if that's such a great idea…"

"Well, do it anyway!"

"Ok…" Danny grabbed Tucker and phased through the wall, to come face to face with… Tucker. The Tucker Danny was still gripping by the arm and the other Tucker stared at each other for about thirty seconds. Then the Tucker Danny wasn't holding said. "Well, now I know how Sam feels…"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

About half an hour prior to this, Sam and… Sam had entered through the front door, and after talking for a minute gone upstairs. Opening the first door they got to, they saw Sam's parents tied and gagged on chairs. One Sam had waited outside while the other tried to untie them. After five minutes or so, there was a loud crash, but both ignored it.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

While they had entered through the front door, Tucker had entered through the basement window and climbed upstairs, deciding that the kitchen would be a good place to start. When he got there, he saw Jazz coming in through the back door (The lock was the same in both time-lines, so Jazz used her key). At that moment an orange cat walked in and knocked over a potted plant near the door, which resulted in a loud crash. Tucker and Jazz stood frozen still; horrified that Plasmius would hear and come to investigate.

They watched him come up the stairs from the basement, and then climb to the second floor. They breathed a sigh of relief… then heard a muffled shout and realized that Sam and Sam were up there.

"You go downstairs, I'll go try and help upstairs."

Tucker was about to protest, but Jazz ran upstairs before he could, and he did as she said.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

In the ghost zone, Vlad was ready to distract Maddie and overpower Clockwork. Clockwork proved that wasn't necessary, however, when the first thing out of his mouth was "Mrs. Fenton. It is an honor to meet you. You have come here to search for your son and daughter?"

Maddie nodded hesitantly. "Um… yes?"

Clockwork smiled and said. "Well I won't stop you. They are right through here." He gestured to a viewing screen on the wall.

Maddie looked at him suspiciously, but she was worried about her children, so she stepped through, to find herself in a decrepit looking bathroom. Vlad appeared next to her a moment later, looking almost maniacal. They opened the door, and stopped short, surprised at what they were seeing.

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed that! It's the longest chapter for this story so far, so be greatfull. Thanks to Sasia93 and Yami-Chan and Unrealistic for reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here it is! The last chapter! Um… not really too much to say, so let's just get right to it!**

It was like stepping into a nightmare, a twisted version of everything she had ever known. It was the house she had lived in with Jack since they had been married, it had been handed down to him from his mother, she knew. But, it wasn't… It was like a tornado had ripped through the house, destroying everything it came in contact with.

The only recognizable thing was-

"Jazz!" Maddie ran towards her daughter, relieved that she wasn't hurt, that something in this strange house was normal. To her surprise, Jazz looked horrified.

"Mom, be quiet! He'll hear you!"

"Who"-

Jazz grabbed her mom and Vlad, who had walked up behind Maddie, and dragged them back into the bathroom, shutting the door. A moment later there were heavy footsteps, which paused outside the door, then retreated.

"Jazz, what's going on?" Maddie asked.

"Well, that's kind of a long story," Jazz answered.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Well, if you two are finished gawking at each other, maybe you can tell me why you're here?" Danny asked, pointing at the Tucker from his timeline.

Tucker explained how Clockwork had appeared just after Sam, Vlad, and he had been cured of the ecto-acne, and everything that had happened after that. Danny asked, "So Sam's here too?" Tucker nodded, and Danny asked, "Well, where is she now?" Tucker explained about Jazz's master plan. When he was done, he asked, "So what are we waiting for? Come on!"

He turned around and started up the stairs, before realizing that no one was following him. "What's the matter?" he asked. The Tucker from his time-line answered first.

"Jazz said to stay here!"

"And I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers!"

"But someone screamed! Come on, you can't just stay here! What if something happens?"

"Fine," They both said in unison.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Meanwhile, upstairs, Sam's parents, grandma, Sam, and Sam were tied to chairs while Jack (In human form at the moment), what else, monoulouged. "And then I will finally know how there are two of you here, but I will have to do several other tests to make sure of it…"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"So, what you're saying is that Danny went back in time so Vlad wouldn't get his original case of ecto-acne, and then wouldn't have a relapse, and then Sam and Tucker wouldn't catch it? And then he got stuck, so that Clockwork guy sent you after him, but Sam's parents got kidnapped so he sent Tucker and Sam here, too?"

"That pretty much sums it up," said Jazz. The bathroom door creaked open, and all three looked up quickly, to see Danny, Tucker, and Tucker standing in the open doorway. Danny and Tucker looked astonished. Tucker just looked like this entire day was starting to give him a colossal headache.

Danny stared at his mom, and then said, "M-mom? What are you doing here?"

But before Maddie had a chance to answer, a shadow appeared in the door. It was Jack Fenton, looking very intimidating at that moment. His eyes fell on he two Tuckers, and he cried, "Ahh! Another double!"

And then his eyes fell on Maddie. "M-Maddie?"

"Jack?" She was getting more and more confused. Jazz hadn't mentioned that Jack was there too, or that he had ecto-acne.

Jack, who obviously didn't know what was going on with alternate time-lines, thought that this was the Maddie who had married Vlad (Who he still hadn't noticed, luckily for Vlad's well-being.). And he had to ask, he had to know…

"Maddie, do you love me?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Three weeks later, Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat on the couch in the Fenton's living room, laughing at something on the T.V. None of them noticed Maddie come in behind them.

"Danny," she said, "Vlad's leaving, but he wants to see you first."

Danny looked nervously at Sam and Tucker, all traces of laughter gone from their faces. "Um, sure, where is he?"

"He's in the guest room. You'd better hurry; his cab is coming in half an hour."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Two minutes later, Danny knocked on the door of the guest room, to see Vlad closing a suitcase, looking sad but determined. He looked up and gestured Danny to come in. He did, and stood against the wall.

Vlad sighed, and then said, "Danny, I haven't been entirely truthful with you. One of the reasons I agreed to go to that… other reality with your mother so I could kill you there, and then when we got back here kill Jack and marry Maddie without you being able to stop it."

Danny looked at him. "And you didn't because..?"

Vlad sighed. "I realized what a fool I've been. I could never get Maddie to love me, I know that now. I just thought you'd like to know that."

"So… you're going to stop trying to kill my dad and trying to get me to be your evil apprentice for all eternity?" Danny asked hopefully.

Vlad shook his head. "No. I still want revenge on your father for causing my ecto-acne, and you've foiled my plans one too many times for me to stop trying to get you on my side. It's just now I want to kill your mother for breaking my heart instead of marrying me. I just thought you should know."

Vlad left, and Danny stared out the door where he had just gone with his mouth hanging open.

**Yes, that's it! The final chapter of Stuck in the wrong timeline. Just to clear up something, this chapter _was _supposed to leave a lot of questions; I just like ending things that way.**

**Also, I know a lot of people were probably expecting a big fight scene at the end, but I really stink at writing those, so I decided I liked this way of ending it better. Sorry to dissapoint.**

**Lastly, thanks to mom2dl, Yami-Chan and Unrealistic, Dp fan, and Sasia92 for reviewing chapter twelve. You guys have made writing this story worthwhile.**


End file.
